Dans les vestiaires
by Atelophobiia
Summary: L'entraînement est finit. Tout le monde est parti. Sauf peut-être deux personnes. Qui sont encore dans les vestiaires.
Il ne restait plus que Kuroko et Kagami dans les vestiaires de Seririn. La lumière et l'ombre se changeaient, Kuroko, était tout nue, prenant un nouveau sous-vêtement propre qu'il avait dans son sac. Le rouge, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards au bleutée. Cela arriver depuis un moment, il ne sait plus combien de temps. Mais il savait que sa changé dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Même si au début, il n'aimait pas Kuroko, car il le trouvait faible, faute d'avoir vu ses passes. Ils étaient vite devenus amis. Puis meilleurs ami. Mais maintenant, cela changer encore, il ne savait pas en quoi, mais pour lui, le bleu était, important vraiment important, puis ses pensées, se faisaient plus perverses.

Puis, il faut dire, Kuroko qui se penche dans son sac, nu, pour récupérer ses affaires, laissant ainsi, une très belle vue sur son postérieur. Et bien ça pouvait amener des idées. Et aussi des envies. Mais voilà toute envie, se fait vite sentir. L'envie, de prendre le fantôme ainsi, par l'arrière, se fit donc sentir dans le pantalon, bien qu'il ne le porte pas encore, de la nouvelle lumière de l'ombre. Ainsi, il se dépêcha d'enfiler son propre boxer.

Et dans un souffle s'assit sur le banc, espérant que Kuroko ne remarque rien de son érection naissante, qui commencé à prendre de la place. Le fantôme de la génération des miracles, entendant son ami soupirer, se retourna vers lui. Se demandant ce qu'il se passait. C'est toujours nu qu'il se posta devant le rouge, en le regardant dans les yeux. L'autre jeune homme, haussa le sourcil, et retint un cri quand le bleu toucha son érection à travers le caleçon.

Contrairement a ce qu'il pensait, son ombre ne dit rien, se contentant de malaxer son membre. Il allait demander a ce que celui-ci s'arrête, quand le bleu, lui fit signe de se taire, et se mit à genou, écartant les cuisses, du plus grand. Il baissa un peu le boxer, juste pour laisser passer le sexe du rouge. Il la malaxa de sa main, avant de poser ses lèvres sur le gland. Déposant un baiser, il fit de même sur toute la longueur. Une fois aux bourses, sa langue l'aida, et il remonta le long de la verge, la léchant.

Kagami mit une main sur sa bouche, voulant rester un minimum maître de lui, mais voir, Kuroko, ainsi entre ses jambes, en train... Il écarquilla les yeux, ne connaissant pas son ami ainsi. Le plus petit, caresser les bourses, tout en engloutissant le membre dans sa bouche. Il fit quelques vas et viens dessus, avant de reposer une multitude de baiser, où encore de mordiller.

Le rouge se sentait venir. C'est que son ami, lui faisait du bien. Et finit par reculer la tête du bleuté, annonçant qu'il allait venir. Kuroko, se releva, dévoilant sa propre érection réveillée, parce qu'il avait fait une pipe. Alors il s'assit sur les cuisses de sa lumière et le regarda dans les yeux. Petit à petit, leurs têtes se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ainsi, pendant leur embrassade, sans préparation, l'ombre, releva les fesses et s'empala sur le membre du rouge, qui n'avait pas eu d'attention depuis quelque seconde.

Gémissant tous les deux, l'un dans la bouche de l'autre, ils furent obligés de couper le baiser par manque d'air. Leur respiration haletante, ils ne bougèrent guère. La raison revint un peu, et Kagami s'apprêtait à poser une question à son camarade, mais celui-ci le coupa, donnant sa réponse. Le rouge, fut quelque peu étonné, mais ne dit rien de plus. Alors le temps défilant, le bleu consentit, à bouger son bassin, montrant ainsi, au plus fort, que ça n'était pas terminé.

C'est donc aidé des bras de Kagami, que Kuroko, lever et abaisser son bassin sur le membre de compagnon. Tout deux gémirent, et tout deux suer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une partie de jambes en l'air sans sueur ? Sans chaleur ? Rien. Le rouge, bougeait lui aussi son bassin accompagnant le bleu. Et le moment final arriva, bien vite, mal grès tout. Ils jouirent, Kagami dans Kuroko, Kuroko, entre lui-même et Kagami.

Enfin, il comprit. Le rouge comprit, ce sentiment qui naissait en lui, cet acte lui avait fait comprendre. Les deux se sourirent, mais le plus grand, vint déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres du plus faible. Baiser, doux, tendre, un baiser amoureux. Car oui, il était amoureux de son ombre. Il était amoureux de Kuroko Tetsuya. Une fois le baiser coupé par le manque d'air, encore une fois, il glissa sa bouche à l'oreille du membre fantôme. Lui chuchotant, d'un souffle chaud, un magnifique, je t'aime.


End file.
